1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device of which luminance is adjusted in consideration of a specular reflection component affecting vision of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display has been recently developed as a display device. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display. These flat panel display devices are advantageous over conventional display devices using a cathode ray tube by virtue of a relatively light weight and small volume.
However, these flat panel display devices exhibit relatively low contrast due to incident ambient light. In order to improve the contrast, an ambient light sensing unit such as a photo sensor may be disposed on the flat panel display device, such that luminance is adjusted in accordance with ambient light conditions. Further, light reflected from a surface of the display device may also affect vision of a user, and thus it may be desirable to adjust luminance in consideration of specular reflection from the surface of the display device.